


Hypodermic Solution

by mermaidforeachother



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien follows cat blogs, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Humor, Plothole Fill, if you don't know by now i cant take anything seriously, salty nooroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidforeachother/pseuds/mermaidforeachother
Summary: “You mean to tell me that I have been sending Akuma after a magical artifact for two years, and I won’t even be able to use it?”
He was using his business voice, the one meant to intimidate employees and bring order to a room in a single second. It works.
Nooroo, the butterfly sprite, cowered as he nodded, “I’ve tried to tell you before..”
It comes to Hawkmoth's attention that there is a major flaw in his master plan.He will do anything to fix it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my beta, ladyshinx, for faithfully reading the things I consistently write at 2am, even when it's not the next chapter of "Thinking Out Loud", and for being amazing in general. Additional thanks goes to midnightdrops for constantly egging on my silly ideas, and to anyone and everyone who may enjoy reading them! Everyone is wonderful!

The many times he had sent Akuma after the ladybug and black cat miraculouses amounted to exactly how many times his plans had been heroically foiled, yet, during  all those plans, misuses of magic, and manipulative monologues, he failed to realize one small, infuriatingly important detail which was key to the ultimate success of his overarching scheme.

 

“You mean to tell me that I have been sending Akuma after a magical a for two years, and I won’t even be able to use it?”

 

He was using his business voice, the one meant to intimidate employees and bring order to a room in a single second. It works.

 

Nooroo, the butterfly sprite, cowered as he nodded, “I’ve tried to tell you before..”

 

Hawkmoth stared at the kwami with ice cold eyes, daring him to continue.

 

“I-In order to harness the powers of a miraculous, its master must properly be wearing the item in question.”

 

“Can the magic not take care of that?” He demanded. 

 

“No! There are rules to magic- ones that we can’t break no matter what, so-”

 

“-So,” Hawkmoth interrupted, “I must wear them.” 

 

Nooroo flinched and wrung his tiny hands together, lilac wings fluttering nervously behind him, leaving a nearly imperceptible dust of purple glitter on Hawkmoth’s desk which he was perched atop, looking up at his ill-fated “partner”. 

 

“..Yes….I’m afraid so. As you wear my pin, you must also wear the earrings of the Ladybug..”

 

With a heavy sigh of resignation, Hawkmoth sat down in his desk chair and began to rub at his temples. He could already feel a headache building. 

 

“I don’t suppose they’re of the clip-on variety?” 

 

“They are not.” Nooroo said simply, not feeling the least bit of sympathy for his master’s ordeal.

 

Only the utmost amount of self-control and self-discipline stopped him from groaning in pure frustration. A sigh was one thing, a groan? Inconceivably uncouth. 

 

“I’ll need to find somewhere to get it done.”

 

He refused to say “it” out loud. It felt like a condemnation, a blow to his pride not only for having to do it in the first place, but also for how long it took for him to find out that he’d need his ears pierced to wield the powers of the Ladybug earrings. 

 

_ “Claire’s _ is always an option.” Nooroo suggested, knowing it would offend Hawkmoth’s delicate sensibilities. 

 

“-Sir!..” He hurriedly tacked onto the end.

 

As predicted, Hawkmoth’s face twisted up in as much horror and disgust as he could accomplish. Compared to his usual steely expression, Nooroo privately thought it was an improvement.

 

“No,” he shook his head, “that simply won’t do. If I am going to have to do this, they will be custom-made. I refuse to walk around Paris wearing anything from such a cheap store.”

 

Being thousands of years old tended to make one wise, so Nooroo knew exactly when and when not to speak to keep his proverbial foot out of his mouth. Hearing his master continually drone on and on about children’s jewelry, however, just about made him slip up and insult him to his face.

 

Instead, he swallowed his words and sighed, flying high behind his master to sit on a picture frame, as the man in question produced a notepad and pencil set from one of his desk drawers and continued to mutter to himself as he drew, designing what would undoubtedly be a gorgeous pair of custom starter-studs. 

 

As he sat on the gold-painted wood and watched Hawkmoth frantically scribble, sometimes, he wished, oh, with all his might, that things were different. That his master wasn’t so broken, that he wasn’t so trapped, that people weren’t getting hurt. His miraculous was meant to change people for the better, to help them save themselves, but in the end, he couldn’t change the one who needed it the most.

 

Purple dust sparkled down from where he sat, a faint waterfall of glitter barely visible. Shoulders slumped, he glanced down at the figure in the painting; one more thing his powers could never change.

 

“Oh, I wish you were here. He’s so lost without you.”

 

In a matter of minutes, several preliminary sketches were completed by his deft, expert hand. The final product would be finely honed and detailed, and promptly sent off to his favorite high-end jewelry artisan on a rush order.

 

\-------------

Adrien Agreste was alone (as usual) in his room at night, surfing the web for the latest news on Ladybug and Cat Noir. 

 

On one monitor was an article detailing his and Ladybug’s heroic escapades from earlier in the day- a hobbyist bird keeper became enraged after a friend accidentally set their favorite parakeet loose and turned into an Akuma which called themself Flight Risk, and whom Adrien personally considered ten times worse than Pigeon Man in terms of inducing his allergies. 

 

Pigeon Man just had birds. Flight Risk took it as their mission in life to personally smother Paris’ heroes in mounds of loose feathers. 

 

In the end, Ladybug used her Lucky Charm in the form of an industrial fan and blew the storm of feathers back at Flight Risk, and once the akuma was purified, (and after a quick recharge on Ladybug’s part), they were able to help the bird keeper find their missing budgie, safe and sound in the tree of one of Paris’ many parks.

 

His other computer screen had up one of his favorite blogs, a fellow Parisian that often posted pictures of their rescue cats and fashion memes. Modeling may not be his chosen career, but he would never pass up a good joke, no matter what the subject was. 

 

When he refreshed the page, instead of another excited post filled with loving complaints and adorable kitten photos, it held only a title, in bold: “OMG!!!!!!!!!!”, and a link to an article. 

 

Shrugging to himself, Adrien clicked the link, what was the worst that could happen? He’d already startled night-cleaning staff from screaming at a jumpscare before, he was sure it couldn’t get more embarrassing than that- it was a cat blog- he trusted them.

 

The article was headed with a blurry close up of someone’s ear to show the pair of pretty, purple butterfly earrings. 

 

He blinked. Okay. He couldn’t see how that was news, but- okay. 

 

He scrolled down further and read:

 

“Hardly the first for a designer, but the first for THIS designer. Gabriel Agreste, from the Agreste brand, was spotted coming back from his trip abroad with a little more than a tan as a souvenir, it seems! Here he is, in all of his stern glory, sporting some outstandingly gorgeous butterfly studs! Sources say that he designed them himself- and why shouldn’t he? The best for the best, after all! Ladies, wouldn’t you just LOVE a pair of these for your own- I know I would! - “

 

Adrien exited the article quickly, unsure of what he was feeling. Surprise, mostly, but there was also a twinge of something ugly twisting in his gut. As insignificant as it seemed, that a gossip magazine found out his Father had his ears pierced before he did kind of hurt. 

 

He leaned back in his computer chair, fair towards the sky, and rolled away from his desk. He sighed, and tried to look on the bright side of things. His Father had done something he’d never done before- he changed his image. Maybe this was the start of something good. 

 

“Hey, Plagg!” he called over to the Kwami, who was lounging on one of Adrien’s many luxuriously soft bed pillows, stinking it up by eating cheese there, and most definitely doing it on purpose.

 

“What! I’m eating, here!” the cat lazily answered.

 

“Father got his ears pierced.”

 

“So?”

 

“Do you think he’d let me get mine done for my Ladybug cosplay?”

 

Plagg looked up from his cheese long enough stare blankly at Adrien, as if to say, “What do you think?” before shaking his head at his chosen’s ridiculousness. 

 

“Not a chance, Kid.”

 

Adrien nodded along thoughtfully, “Right, right, too soon.” he said, and spun mindlessly in his computer chair.

 

After a few rotations, he planted his feet, coming a full stop, and muttered, “I could always get it done at _Claire’s_ …”

**Author's Note:**

> This was honestly the ear piercing fic I never knew I needed to write until I did. It came out surprisingly put together too, it all just seemed to fall into place and I'm so happy it did. Thanks for reading!


End file.
